


A Numbers Game

by oshare_banchou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reflection, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshare_banchou/pseuds/oshare_banchou
Summary: First came four minutes and forty-three seconds, then seven days. What comes next is anyone’s guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 3.

     “Thanks again for everything!” Yuuri waves goodbye to the Nishigōris as they leave Utopia to head for home.

     “See you and Victor bright and early tomorrow!” Yuuko calls from under the main gate, waving back. Takeshi flashes him a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin.

     Yuuri finds himself smiling too, but the expression fades when he catches sight of the Nishigōri triplets trailing behind their parents, conspiring in hushed whispers (punctuated by the occasional giggle) as they huddle over their smartphones. As they pass under the gate, the girls turn and give him identical mock salutes and devious grins better suited to sending a man off to the gallows than for bidding fond farewells.

     Yuuri blanches, his mind bypassing logic entirely in its mad dash for the worst-case scenario. After the conclusion of the “Onsen on Ice” exhibition, his parents had invited the Nishigōris and Minako-sensei back to Utopia for dinner. There had been plenty of _katsudon_ and _dagojiru_ and Yobuko squid tempura to go around, and between Victor, Minako-sensei, and Utopia’s regulars, the sake had flowed freely.

     At one point, Yuuri, who had been conscripted for dish duty early on, had poked his head out of the kitchen to investigate the raucous laughter erupting from the main room. What he saw, and still wished he could _un_ see, was Kameda-jiisan from down the street teaching Victor a distressingly vulgar rendition of a traditional fishing song and equally bawdy dance, with Minako drunkenly egging them on all the while. Yuuko and Takeshi had made a valiant effort to cover the girls’ eyes—and, more importantly, hide their phones—but between two parents and three very resourceful kids, the odds had never been in their favor.

     Resigned to his fate but hoping to postpone the inevitable a little longer, Yuuri can only silence his phone and pray it all looks better in the morning.

     After all, it’s not as if he can entirely begrudge the triplets their rabid social media addiction. It’s thanks to their four minutes and forty-three seconds of surreptitiously captured video that Victor Nikiforov had uprooted his entire life, leaving friends and family and a wildly successful career behind, to come _here_ , to tiny Hasetsu, to foster the spark of ingenuity he saw in Yuuri’s skating.

     And now, with seven days of grueling training and the exhibition under his belt, Yuuri has proven that he is worth every minute of Victor’s time and effort, that he actually has a chance of chasing down and surpassing a champion’s sky-high standards. There may be a long, steep road ahead, but he, Katsuki Yuuri, has given Victor a reason to _stay_.

    (Not to mention the thirty boxes, twenty-seven trunks, five duffels, and one standard poodle that Yuuri _won’t_ be packing on a plane back to Russia anytime soon.)


End file.
